ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisabeth
How Elisabeth joined the Tourney Elisabeth is the last known remaining Blanctorche, a family of nobles in France who supposedly protect the innocent. She is a childhood friend of Ash Crimson and they were raised in the same mansion together. She used to act as his older sister figure, until a fire burned down the mansion and many of her clansmen to the ground. As the sole Blanctorche, she lives with her butler, Jacques, near the remains of her family's home. She initially invites Benimaru Nikaido and Duo Lon to France to reveal that she knows of the betrayal of Ron and the burning of the Hizoku village. They inform her of Ash's theft of Chizuru's mirror and she decides to join them. With the trio banded with the interest to take down Ash, they form the Rival Team and she eventually scolds Ash for seeming to forsake their mission. Though surprised by the youth's new powers, she swears to stop him in her team's ending. Before meeting with Duo Lon and Shen Woo, she revisits the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. During her meeting with her guests, she becomes aware of their intents to join the King of Fighters tournament with her and Ash's location in Paris. Although she just missed him, Elisabeth knows that he was there and fortifies her will to stop him. She reunites with Ash in the final act of the tournament only moments after Ash erases Saiki from existence. She yells her protest to his selfish decision, stating that she wanted to bring Ash back home with her. When he disappears with his apologies, Elisabeth mourns over the only memento he left behind: his headband. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps her horse whip. After the announcer calls her name Elisabeth swings her horse whip two times then points at the zoomed in camera saying "I am the esteemed Elisabeth.". Special Attacks Etancher (Neutral) A short ranged light projectile that hit 3 to 5 times. Coup de Vent (Side) Elisabeth dashes forward and delivers an uppercut that sends her opponent upwards for another hit. Retourner a Cheval (Up) Elisabeth jumps up swinging her horse whip three times upwards. Platinum Mirage (Down) Elisabeth moves her hand surrounded by light in front of the opponent. If the opponent tries to hit her, she will teleport two sprites forward or right behind the opponent Grand Rafale (Hyper Smash) Elisabeth executes a Coup de Veine and sends her opponent upwards, then she creates a beam of light that surrounds the opponent in the air, and she jumps hitting her opponent with her whip. Noble Blanc (Final Smash) Elisabeth covers almost the entire screen with her light, hitting the enemy 34 times no matter how safe they are, unless they use a teleport (such as Mewtwo's up special move). Victory Animations #Elisabeth slaps her open hand with her horse whip saying "You do not have the nobility to beat me.". #Elisabeth swings her horse whip up then twirls saying "You are all talk.". #*Elisabeth swings her horse whip up then twirls saying "Let the Zaibatsu know peace again.". (Heihachi victories only) #Elisabeth swings her horse whip 4 times and says "Give up, unless you wish to see the end of your life early.". #*Elisabeth swings her horse whip 4 times and says "Now run along and look at your forests.". (Julia victories only) #Elisabeth drops to her knees saying "I'm getting sleepy... Time for a rest..." then drops to her side. She then starts to snore. On-Screen Appearance Elisabeth runs in then whips her horse whip before assuming her stance and saying "Let's proceed gracefully.". Special Quotes *Mademoiselle, I don't have the Forest Rejuvenation Data on me. (When fighting Julia) *Monsieur, I'm gonna have to restrain you. (When fighting Shin) *A secret base underneath? (When fighting Heihachi) *When I retire, I want to open a racetrack for horses. (When fighting Jin) *Gidde up, you Pokemon, for you shall be my mount. (When fighting Reshiram or Zekrom) Trivia *Elisabeth is one of three SNK characters that fall asleep in one of their victory poses. Leona and Kula Diamond are the others. *Elisabeth shares her French voice actress with Adeline and Jane. *Elisabeth's default rival is Genkai. Elisabeth's second rival is Mario. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters